


Nightmares that Haunt

by WhatSoMalfoy



Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Ficlet, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Haunting, Heartache, Nightmares, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatSoMalfoy/pseuds/WhatSoMalfoy
Summary: Another Drabble inspired by the truly wonderful Jaxx-in-a-box.Draco is lost between reality and nightmares and Hermione helps him come back to himself.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: A Box Full of Jaxx Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930066
Comments: 16
Kudos: 70





	Nightmares that Haunt

**Author's Note:**

> You can find Jaxx on Instagram here [here](https://www.instagram.com/jaxx_art_box/) or on Tumblr [here](https://jaxx-in-a-box.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Due to recent events, I am choosing to throw up a disclaimer. I thought that after all these years of Harry Potter fanfiction & the original author's approval of the situation, we could avoid it. Alas, I am being careful and telling you (in case you didn't already know) that the world I am writing in belongs to JKR, as do these characters. I am just using them as I see fit. If you happen to disagree with how I write my story & the characters here within, I encourage you to seek another fic and/ or write you own! Happy hunting!

Hermione rolled over in her sleep, her body seeking the warmth of her husband. Her hand reached out and explored through cold sheets, finding no trace of him. Her eyes pried themselves open of their own volition against the wishes of her sleep-deprived brain. Her instincts knew what it refused to acknowledge. If Draco wasn't in bed, it was a bad one. She rolled back over and swung her feet over the edge of the bed and straight into her slippers. She made her way through various rooms of the manor, finally finding him in his father's old study. He had his head in his hands as he sat on the window seat, early morning sun barely visible on the horizon. She padded slowly over to him, lifting his face from his palms and into hers. 

He slipped his hands up and down the silk of her nightgown, finally resting them on her waist as he opened his eyes to meet her gaze. Hermione caught the gasp in her throat as she saw the tears still streaming down his face and her heart skidded to a stop, pausing a moment before resuming it's steady beat. "Was it a very bad one?" She asked, her voice no more than a whisper.

His head dipped in her hands, a small nod. "Hogwarts or after?"  
"After," he croaked, making no attempt to stem the flow from his eyes. Her husband, always so strong, reduced to tears and tormented by his past.  
"Do you want to tell me about it?" She asked, falling into his lap and wiping the tears from his face for him.  
"You," he hesitated, pain flaring in his eyes. "Scorp -", swallowing he shook his head. "The Dark Lord, he-" Hermione could almost see the ghosts dancing in his eyes, haunting him still. She would be strong for him, would not let him see her heart clenching with compassion.

She lifted one leg at a time, gently straddling him as she pulled his face closer to hers, needing him to see the love and clarity in her eyes.

"He's dead, Draco," she stuttered, not as strong she was trying to be. "Gone." She peppered kisses over his face, cleansing it from tears. "I'm safe, Scorpius is safe. We're here with you."

He pulled her close for a minute, face nestled in her chest. As he breathed her in, his eyes cleared of the nightmares. She stood and pulled him to his feet, lacing her fingers through his. Standing on the tips of her toes, she kissed him, slow and lingering.   
"Let's go and watch our son sleep."   
"Yes, let's do that." The demons were gone and his smile was warm and steady.


End file.
